grandbattlefandomcom-20200214-history
The Grand Battle
The Grand Battle is the first of the eight Season One Grand Battles, created by cyber95. The battle was originally located here. Characters Player Characters Grandmaster and Associates The Director ' - the orchestrator of the Grand Battle, and presumed host of Grand Battle All-Stars. He resembles a human in a jet-black suit, whose features are shrouded in mist. 'The Gentlemen ''' - the eight mages who searched the multiverse for competitors, at the Director's invitation. Their names are related in some way to the player who created the character they sponsor. Rounds Round 1: Mutewood '''Dead Character: Dorukomets The contestants are released in the quintissential house in a field, in a world defined in the MSPFA The Mutewood. Eximo spends most of the rounds cleansing the house and interrupting Lutherion's attempts to kill everybody with his army of undead. The others, except for Nathan and Dorukomets (who made themselves scarce from the fighting) work together to take down Lutherion, and thanks to Aeon seizing control of the illusions conjured up by the Mutewood, manage to have him at their mercy. Dorukomets charges in, insisting he make the kill, but the ghost knight is assimilated into the necromancer's Wightmaw Arm. Round 2: Free Falling Dead Character: Alcarith In this round, a set of buildings are in a perpetual state of free-fall. Amethyst considers the highly broken physics as a chance to escape the battle, while Nathan argues with Emily over using his demonic knife to be strong enough to defend himself. Eximo heads to the hardware store and starts creating an army of vaccum cleaners to cleanse all the filth. Amethyst discovers a sticky bomb in a fridge, and attaches it to Lutherion. The two fight, but are interrupted by a horde of vaccum cleaners. The buildings all crash into each other, disrupting the fragile gravity generators and risking a massive explosion. The contestants rush to the different buildings to turn off the gravity and escape before the sticky bomb has to detonate and kill someone, but Aeon secretly attaches it to Alcarith. The dragon-lady's aircar explodes just as she leaves the barn. Round 3: Killville Dead Character: Emily Trenwye The third round is set in an abandoned village, which sports some curious defence mechanisms not necessarily suited to pursue humans. Nathan, after misunderstanding Aeon, does a deal with the demon lord in his knife and is haunted by macabre hallucinations. While Amethyst and Lutherion duke it out in the town hall, Emily, Aeon, and Nathan are hidden in a house out of the way of Lutherion's minions. Eximo joins the battle in the town hall, and tips it against the necromancer's favour. Lutherion summons one of his biggest minions, the Festering Behemoth, which attacks the group along with a marauding werewolf (as this village was the site of a game of Wolfhunt). Emily tries (again) to restore Lutherion's humanity with her healing magic, and nearly succeeds, but is ripped apart by the Behemoth. She pours the last of her strength in Aeon's adaptive tool, on the condition he use it to protect Nathan. Round 4: Pop-Up Land Dead Character: Lutherion Maw For this round, the Director requested all the remaining Gentlemen submit an idea for the shape of the round. The result was several different locales, which manifested with the hitting of a trigger. In the first "page", the demon makes Nathan believe all the other contestants are Lutherion, and he blindly pursues them. The real Lutherion causes more trouble by creating two mimics of himself, then picks up the trigger which shifts to a field with a huge healing crystal in it. The crystal messes with Eximo's undead parts, turning it into a mindless automaton, and also leaves Lutherion in a painful state of constant decay and regeneration. Nathan shatters the crystal, when Eximo finds the next trigger and turns the page, after managing to regain its consciousness. On the final page, the previous glade breaks up into a series of floating islands, and the sky is a violent purple. Lutherion's legion of souls flee into Dorukomets' armour, freeing the knight but driving him insane. The necromancer is furious at his lost army, but in his re-living state can use his powers again. He flees to the sandstorm island, and brings Amethyst under his control to fight an aggresive Eximo. Aeon battles with an insane Nathan and barely escapes with his life, when the boy finds the real Lutherion and finally slays him once and for all. Round 5: Battleopolis Dead Character: Nathan Finley This round takes place in a vast populated city. Amongst the cities inhabitants are copies of the characters that have died so far, though they are at first unaware of their true pasts and the powers they have. Similarly a couple of inhabitants are copies of people who the contestants knew from the outside world including: Midnara, a friend of Amethyst's, Konka Rar, Ekimo's master and Jerry, a conspiracy theorist and enemy of Konka Rar. Also among the inhabitants is Dexter, the Gentleman responsible for entering Lutherion Maw into the competition. Eximo mobilises an army of vaccuum cleaners while the Demon takes full control of Nathan. As they all begin converging they learn that some of the people of this town are versions of their former competitors; and their memories and powers begin to return. Lutherion takes center stage again spinning a web of bones. This paralyses Aeon and Nathan allowing Aeon to interface with Nathan in the same way he did with the Lybrarian in Mutewood. Dexter confronts the group allowing them to ask whatever they wish of him, they question him on how to leave. Eximo and Lutherion fight, which is witnessed by Konka Rar. Konka forms an alliance with Lutherion. They create a monstrosity to distract the other contestants, order Eximo to kill the other contestants and go to City Hall. Here they find Dexter and the Key To The City, a powerful item allowing it's wielder complete control of the city. The Demon has followed them, he takes the key and kills Dexter. All the copies then fall under his control as he goes back to confront the others. In Nathan's mind Aeon replays the events of the battle showing Nathan how much of a monster he has become. Nathan resists the demon's control. Aeon then heads off to confront the spirit of the Demon, while Eximo confronts it's physical body. They simultaneously destroy it and Aeon takes the key with the knowledge that with it he can control where they go next. Aeon and Nathan awake and discuss the use of the key. Eximo has no choice but to follow Konka's orders and attempts to shoot Amethyst. Nathan pushes her out of the way taking the bullet himself. As he dies he has the key and instructs it to take them somewhere where they will be able to escape. Round 6: The Library of Lies Dead Character: Amethyst Thanks to Nathan's actions in the previous round the contestants are brought somewhere they are not supposed to be, to the Director's own library. In the books of the library lie secrets that would allow the reader to escape from the Grand Battle, or to kill the Director. In order to keep the contestants from finding any useful information The Director instructs the three remaining gentlemen to interact with the contestants and encourage combat. Ari, Aeon's Gentleman is keen to do so, but Arnold Fogge (Eximo's Gentleman) and Drake Eon (Amethyst's Gentleman) wish to keep the competitors apart to give them more time to explore the library. Arnold attacks Amethyst in a manner designed to drain her of her mana. Eximo struggles with Konka Rar's orders to kill his fellow competitors. Ari repeatedly interferes with Aeon to prevent him from reading anything that might allow him to escape. Arnold is searching for the Director's biography, he eventually concludes that it must be located in a realm he cannot percieve: the spirit realm. He recreates the life crystal from Pop-Up Land in order to seperate Eximo's spirit form from his physical form. Eximo's spirit form is overwhelmed and takes refuge in the mind of Drake Eon. Arnold realizes that the library itself is the Director's biography. He and Drake Eon go and reunite Eximo with his body. Amethyst mourns the death of her friend Midnara in the previous round and sees herself as being less than human. Having just about run out of mana she decides to sacrifice herself. She uses all her remaining energy to power a spell called Nexus Break that attempts to break through all of the barriers that keep this pocket dimension contained, and almost makes it until The Director steps in. Afterwards The Director returns to the library. An illusion of Drake Eon, presumably caused by one of the other gentlemen, antagonises the Director and as a result the Director kills him. Round 7: The Subconscious Winner: Eximo Pulvis The final round takes place in an arena that responds to the subconcious of the remaining contestants. Initially Eximo and Aeon ponder how Amethyst died, resulting in visions of her death playing out around them. Aeon's subconscious manifests his home, to which he returns. Eximo's subconscious manifests a version of Konka Rar, representing his loyalty to the lich. Eximo pursues Aeon attempting to carry out the orders of the Konka Rar copy from Battleopolis. After a brief fight Aeon attempts to break Eximo's mindless loyalty to Konka Rar and does so by concentrating on the first round; the Mutewood. They return there and encounter the previous contestants, Eximo gets into a fight with his prior self and Aeon is attacked by Emily, Alcarith and Nathan who are manifestations of his guilt. Amethyst attempts to look out for Eximo's interests. Aeon believes he is not making progress and so replaces the landscape with one plucked from Eximo's memories; Konka Rar's castle. Eximo continues to struggle with his orders while Aeon encounters Nopor Puss. They converge in the library where Eximo is forced to make his decision, whether to follow through with his orders or think for himself. Eximo shoots Konka Rar, or the projection of his loyalty to his master and made his peace with Aeon. The scene then changes to a landscape neither of them know and Amethyst joins them. She explains her actions at the end of the previous round, saying that those actions scattered her soul in the void and that the images of her death at the start allowed her to rebuild it. She tells them that she will use what remains of her energy enhanced by the light of a purple sun to open a way out of this world for them. They arrive in the Hall of Grand Battles and proceed to the end chamber to confront The Director directly. Aeon and Eximo proceed to harness the Director's own powers against him and are faring well when Aeon's concentration slips and The Director's smoke kills him. Eximo is sent back home to Konka Rar's castle to await Grand Battle All-Stars. Category:Grand Battles Category:Canon Grand Battles Category:Season One Grand Battles Category:Completed Grand Battles